Create
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: A Pokemon and Cardcaptor Sakura CO! Tomoyo and Sakura are bored, and Yue, Kero, and Li are all long gone. They decide to use the Sakura cards to liven things up, but then end up in the Pokemon World! Without the Sakura Cards, can they get back? New!


Create  
Prologue  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
"Tomoyo, things are too quiet!" A small girl with short brown hair says to her friend.  
  
"I know, Sakura. It's been a year since we've even had to worry about the Clow Cards. And everybody is gone now, too." Tomoyo says, brushing her dark hair out of her face. They are in Sakura's room, on her bed.  
  
"I miss them so much. Kero and Yue had to leave on strict orders. And if Yue is gone, THAT MEANS NO MORE YUKI!!!" Sakura whines.  
  
"Hey, what's with Yuki now? I thought it was you and Li, anyways." Tomoyo mentions.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. I haven't seen him in six months though." Sakura says with a sad sigh.  
  
"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Li is coming back to Tomoeda!" Tomoyo says happily.  
  
"Wha. really? That's great!" Sakura says with a large smile.  
  
"He said he couldn't bear being away from you this long." Tomoyo says, grinning from ear to ear. Heck, she knew she liked Sakura, but Sakura would never have those same feelings. She looked at the girl who was always bursting with energy. As long as Sakura was around her, she was happy.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think Kero and Yue are going to come back someday? And maybe Eriol too! It could be like, a large get together." Sakura says with a smile. "I could be happy again!"  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, there are plenty of ways you could be happy without everyone coming back to Tomoeda." Tomoyo says.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"Well. you could always use the Sakura Cards for something to do." Tomoyo suggests.  
  
"Use the Sakura Cards? Which one?" Sakura asks, pulling out the book where all her cards lie.  
  
"I don't know, look! That one is Create! You could make up something."  
  
"Ok. let's see how it works." Sakura pulls out her Star Key.  
  
" Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"  
  
Magic power rushes through Sakura's body and swirls around her. Her Star Key shines with a bright light, and starts to transform. It grows into a staff, and at the top a bright gold star is formed inside a pink circle. She throws up the Create Card.  
  
"Create Card! Make me happy again! Release!" Sakura yells, hitting the Card with her staff. Power rushes out of the card and flies into the walls. Sakura sets down her staff.  
  
"Nothing happened." Tomoyo says, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Weird. that's not supposed to happen, is it?" Sakura asks, looking around the room.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh great, now what?"  
  
"Sakura, don't worry about it. I'm sure things are fine. Why don't we just go downstairs and get a snack, then go to bed. I'm getting kind of tired. Maybe things will be different in the morning." Tomoyo suggests. Sakura smiles.  
  
"Well, alright. I'm sure it will be."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning somebody shaking her wakens Sakura up.  
  
"What. come on, five more minutes." She groans, slowly opening her eyes. She sits up and looks around. She and Tomoyo are in their pajamas, in the middle of a forest.  
  
"WHOA! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" Sakura screams, loudly.  
  
"Sakura, calm down! I'm sure this is just a dream, right?" Tomoyo says, looking around the forest. A Pidgey flies out of the trees.  
  
"Is this what the Create Card made for us?" Sakura says, looking at everything in wonder.  
  
"Must be." Tomoyo mumbles. All of a sudden, they hear someone screaming.  
  
"IS EVERYONE OK?" The person yells. Tomoyo and Sakura turn around. They see an older man, with graying hair running towards them.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine!" Sakura yells back. The man catches up to the two.  
  
"What in the world are two kids like you running around in the forest? And in pajamas?" The man asks. "Um. long story. Would you mind telling us where we are?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"We are north of Pallet Town, in the land of Kanto. I'm Professor Oak." Professor Oak says.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji. And we got here through." Tomoyo putting her hand over Sakura's mouth cuts off Sakura.  
  
"Um. we just kinda got lost, that's all. Will you take us to this Pallet Town, sir?" Tomoyo asks in a polite voice.  
  
"Sure. Where are you parents?" Professor Oak asks.  
  
"Oh, they're back in Tomoeda, Japan." Sakura blabs before Tomoyo could stop her.  
  
"What are you talking about, girl? Tomoeda? I've never heard of it." Professor Oak tells the girls. The girls' eyes grow wide. "Well, come on, I'll take you back to the lab. Maybe one of the neighbors will have some decent clothes you can wear, you can't walk around in your pajamas all day. Follow me."  
  
"Is this. real?" Sakura whispers to Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know. My worry is will we ever get out?" Tomoyo whispers back.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Where are you taking us, sir?" Sakura asks Professor Oak, as they are walking down a road.  
  
"I'm taking you to Delia Ketchum's house. I've called her and we arranged for you two to stay there until you can get back home. She has a boy of her own, and he should be getting back from the Johto League next week." Professor Oak says.  
  
"Johto League? What's that?" Sakura asks curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's great! Trainers battle their Pokemon and the one with the strongest Pokemon wins."  
  
"Pokemon?" Tomoyo asks, as she had never heard of them before.  
  
"Yes, Pokemon. You mean to say you've never heard of them before?" Professor Oak asks. Tomoyo and Sakura shake their heads. "Well, I'm sure when Ash gets back, you'll learn all you need and want to know." Professor Oak says with a grin. They arrive at the Ketchum residence, and walk to the door.  
  
"Thank you sir, for your help." Tomoyo says with a small curtsy. Professor Oak rings the doorbell. Delia opens the door and is ecstatic.  
  
"Girls! Come in!" She says with a smile. Mr. Mime comes up out of the blue to meet the two girls.  
  
"Mr. Mime!" He yells happily. Sakura gets a little freaked out.  
  
"Uh. what is that?" Sakura asks Delia.  
  
"Oh, this is my Pokemon, Mr. Mime. Pardon him, he's always excited to meet new people." Delia says with a smile. She looks up at Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor, I'll make sure the girls are in good hands until they can get back to where they live."  
  
"Ok, have a nice day! Enjoy Pallet Town, you two." Professor Oak says, and then he waves and leaves. Delia closes the door and looks down at the two girls.  
  
"Come on in, we can sit down and talk." Delia says, leading them into her living room.  
  
"Now girls, what are your names?" She asks politely, sitting them down on her couches.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"And I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you. Mrs."  
  
"Ketchum. Delia Ketchum." She smiles. "What brings you to Pallet?"  
  
"I don't know." Sakura pauses. "We were in my."  
  
"We were in the forest traveling. looking for um. Pokibon or something." Tomoyo says with a nervous smile.  
  
"Pokemon? Girls, are you from this area?" The girls both shake their heads. "Then, where are you from?"  
  
"Tomoeda, Japan." Sakura says quietly. Delia thinks for a moment.  
  
"I've never heard of it. sorry." Delia says, frowning. "How old are you two?"  
  
"We're both twelve." Sakura says.  
  
"Alright. I have a son who is fourteen. He's in the Johto league, do you know what that is?" She asks sweetly. "Yes, Professor Oak told us." Tomoyo replies eagerly.  
  
"Alright, well, my son Ash is competing in it. He's battling tonight, we could watch it on TV if you want to see what it is."  
  
"Um. Mrs. Ketchum." Sakura starts.  
  
"You can just call me Delia."  
  
"Oh, ok. Delia, we don't really know how we got here. I was in my room with Tomoyo and we woke up near here in the next morning. I know it sounds really morbid, but it's the truth!"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo scolds. She thinks for a moment, and turns to Delia. "Well. it's true."  
  
"That sounds a bit. strange." Delia comments.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we are telling the truth. We mean it!" Sakura says.  
  
"Do you know how to get home?" Delia asks.  
  
"If we knew, I don't think we'd be here right now." Tomoyo mentions.  
  
"Oh, right, I guess that makes sense. Well, would you like to stay here until you can get back to. where you live?" Delia asks.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much. We'd love that." Tomoyo says, looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you two are hungry. Would you like some lunch?" Delia asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved!" Sakura says. Tomoyo pokes her in the ribs. Delia laughs.  
  
"She reminds me a lot of Ash. He's always hungry. It'll be nice having some kids in the house again." Delia thinks to herself, smiling.  
  
A/N- Yay! Prologue is now finished! I probably won't be working on this fanfic too much. Well, enjoy and review! 


End file.
